Thor: Blood Oath (Community MCU Reboot)
Thor: Blood Oath is an American superhero film co-created by Max Carroll and ElectricMayhem and based on the Marvel Comics character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby of the same name. The thirteenth entry into the Community MCU Reboot, and a direct sequel to Thor, the film stars Triple H as Thor, Tom Cruise as Richard Blake, Eva Green as Amora/Enchantress, Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Skurge/Executioner, Henry Cavill as Loki, Iwan Rheon as Fandrall, Mark Addy as Volstagg, Ken Watanabe as Hogan, and Vladimir Kulich as Odin. The film is also notable for being the first co-collaboration in the Community MCU Reboot, with ElectricMayhem helping to write several story elements. Plot The film opens with a flashback showing Amora then Enchantress in her childhood, with her being born to an Asgardian mother and a mortal father. The montage shows her father being killed as a soldier in World War II and the point where she snaps and murders her mother. The film then cuts to the teenage Amora, right after killing her mother, escaping her home and heading off into the nearby woods. There, she discovers an ancient Asgardian book that tells of a prophecy in which a golden haired female would become wife and mate to the Asgardian God of Mischief Loki. Amora then dedicates herself to marrying Loki. The film cuts to approximately two years after the battle between the Avengers and Graviton in Washington D.C., in present day. Richard Blake is walking to work, until he witnesses a car chase. He changes into Thor, the legendary God of Thunder of Asgard, and helps out, but is late for work. Since joining the Avengers, Richard and his assistant, Jane Foster, have stopped talking. Blake eventually discovers that his old frind Eric Masterson is Jane's new boyfriend, leaving him in a depressed state. After leaving work, Richard heads back to Avengers Mansion, and gets into a discussion with Tony Stark. Stark informs Richard about strange, supernatural occurrences going down in Mexico. In a small Mexican town, residents are getting ready for the Day of the Dead. Amora, now an adult, accompanied by the Asgardian warrior Skurge and in civilian clothes, meet with a historian, who shows them an ancient axe he discovered himself on a trip to Norway. Amora seductively thanks the historian before Skurge kills him and takes the axe. After arriving back to their cottage in the middle of the desert, Amora reveals to the dim-witted Skurge that the stolen axe was really the Bloodaxe, one of the few weapons that can slay a god, and gives the weapon to him. Amora then reveals that she has been on a quest since childhood to find Loki, but now it appears he has died. She tells Skurge that, in order to open the portal to the realm of the dead, they must use the blood of one of the dead one's family members (not knowing Loki is adopted). Shortly after, Thor arrives in Mexico to investigate. He has a quick confrontation with Amora and Skurge, but is cut by the Bloodaxe and weakened. Amora takes Thor's blood for the ritual. The weakened Thor is rescued by the Warriors Three, who were sent by Odin to stop Amora's plan. Thor and the Warriors Three then work together to stop the two villains. Thor eventually finds Amora and Skurge's cottage, only for it to explode. Fandrall then notices commotion coming from the town. The four race against time and arrive just in time to witness Amora's plan come into play In the final battle, as she opens the portal that would free Loki. Thor and the Warriors try to close the portal, but are held off by Skurge and an army of enchanted civilians (who they try their best to fight without hurting). Eventually, Amora adds Thor's blood to the portal, but as he's not related to Loki, it causes the whole thing to go awry. Several different monsters begin to emerge from the portal. Amora realizes her error, and reveals that if the portal isn't destroyed soon, it will grow bigger and bigger and consume them all. Thor charges up Mjolnir, causing it to glow blue with energy. Thor's eyes also turn blue, and electricity begins to generate from his body. Thor flies inside the portal, and is stuck halfway between two worlds: Midgard, and an empty void. Thor unleashes a huge blast of energy, causing an explosion that destroys the portal. Amora and Skurge escape, turning all of the enchanted people back to normal. The dust settles from the explosion, and the warriors run over to the huge crater it left behind, finding only Mjolnir. The film ends with a big funeral celebration for Thor in Times Square. The Avengers stand front and center near the memorial statue. The X-Men are watching in civilian clothes. Spider-Man looks on from a nearby rooftop. The film then cuts back to the Mexican town. A distraught Jane Foster arrives from New York, having heard of Thor's death and pieced together earlier that he and Richard are one and the same. She looks about the crater, where she discovers the only trace left of Thor; Mjolnir. Foster grabs hold of the hammer, only for her to be consumed by a bright flash of light. Foster then emerges from the light, now transformed into the new Thor. In the post-credits scene, in the Mexican town, one of the monsters from the void eats from a garbage can. It runs off, as a hooded figure approaches. The man puts his hood down, revealing himself to be Loki, who escaped from the void and used his illusion powers to sneak off unnoticed. Loki pulls a newspaper out of the trash, and uses his magic abilities to translate the headline to English. It reads, DEATH OF AN AVENGER --- THOR KILLED IN ACTION. Cast * Triple H - Thor Odinson * Tom Cruise - Richard Blake * Iwan Rheon - Fandrall * Mark Addy - Volstagg * Ken Watanabe - Hogun * Vladimir Kulich - Odin Borson * Eva Green - Amora / The Enchantress * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson - Skurge / The Executioner * Keanu Reeves - Tony Stark * Charlize Theron - Jane Foster * Aksel Hennie - Eric Masterson *Henry Cavill - Loki Laufeyson Gallery Community mcu thor.JPG|Thor Tom.png|Richard Blake community mcu fandral.PNG|Fandral community mcu volstagg.PNG|Volstagg community mcu hogun the grim.PNG|Hogun vladimir kulich odin.png|Odin community mcu amora.PNG|Enchantress Community mcu executioner.png|Executioner Tony.png|Tony Stark Charlize foster.JPG|Jane Foster masterson.jpeg|Eric Masterson Loki.jpg|Loki Category:Films Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:ElectricMayhem